1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a manufacturing method thereof, a usage method thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, or a lighting device utilizing electroluminescence (EL), a manufacturing method thereof, a usage method thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, capable of being provided on a curved surface, and unlikely to be broken. In addition, a light-emitting device and a display device that can be bent at any part are demanded for greater portability.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to light-emitting devices and display devices has been suggested.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technical idea that a thin film device layer formed on a silicon wafer, a glass substrate, or the like is transferred onto a plastic substrate having a stacked-layer structure.